spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Образец 10
Обр 10= Образец 10 (Specimen 10) - ''враждебное существо в Spooky's House of Jump Scares, встречающееся впервые в комнате 617 Образец 10 - паразитическая внеземная форма жизни. Перед встречей с игроком это существо жило в теле старого Образца 10. Является причиной, по которой Лаборатории GL были заброшены. Внешний вид У Образца 10 есть две формы: Первая форма представляет собой безрукого гуманоида с деформированной верхней частью, которая, похоже, состоит из двух частей: желтоватая органическая масса, покрывающая верхнюю часть тела, и основное тело без рук и с голыми человеческими ногами. Также в этой форме Образец 10 может открыть свою грудную клетку, разделяя её на 2 части, которые образуют отверстие с мелкими зубами, окружающими внутренние стенки его "рта". Вторая форма представляет собой большое, похожее на пиявку существо. Эта форма имеет те же цвета, что и 1-я. Как и старый Образец 10, 2-я форма разделена на отдельные сегменты, которые скользят по земле. Внутри этой формы находятся, по крайней мере, два ряда зубов. Геймплей Образец 10 появляется в комнате 617 после того, как главный герой использует генератор. Сразу же после этого из вентиляции появляется старый Образец 10 , но несколько мгновений спустя его голову разрывает, и из неё выползает новый Образец 10 и начинает погоню за игроком. Этот образец не может проходить сквозь стены и передвигается немного быстрее Образца 5., зато почти сразу выходит из двери вслед за игроком. Если игрок подойдет слишком близко к Образцу 10, то он откроет свой вертикальный рот и атакует игрока, нанося около 40 урона, и на экране появится желтоватая субстанция, ограничивающая обзор игрока. Игрок по скорости опережает Образец 10, потому, если игрок уходит из поля зрения образца, то через некоторое время Образец 10 даёт предупредительный сигнал в виде мигающего экрана, и трансформируется в свою вторую форму. Во второй форме он двигается намного быстрее, наносит 20 урона и нарушает зрение игрока. Чем больше урона было получено от Образца 10, тем гуще становится вещество, и тем сильнее ухудшается обзор игрока, но оно будет постепенно исчезать через некоторое время. Нужно также заметить, что удар по Образцу 10 топором всего лишь провоцирует его на трансформацию во вторую форму, в которой атаки против него бесполезны. Когда Образец 10 убивает игрока, показывается мерцающий экран и выводится сообщение: '"Now you have nothing to fear. ' '''Now you have nothing to think. ' Follow your selfish desires. ' '''Follow your natural instinct. ' 'After all you're just an animal. ' '''It's much easier than trying to think." (рус. "''Теперь тебе нечего бояться.'' Теперь тебе не о чем думать. Следуй своим эгоистичным желаниям. Следуй своим природным инстинктам. Ведь ты просто животное. Это гораздо легче, чем пытаться думать''")' Также с некоторой частотой на заднем плане будет выводиться двоичный код: '''01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110' ... который означает: "You are more than just an animal. You are dead meat. ' '''Use the soul you've been given. ' 'And be responsible for your actions." ' (рус. ''"Ты больше, чем животное. Ты - мертвец. Используй душу, что была дана тебе '' ''и возьми ответственность за свои действия") Аудио "Getting There", тема образца 10 Факты * Это единственный образец, заменивший собой другого Образца (старый Образец 10 ). * Это также единственный образец, неофициально считающийся внеземной формой жизни. * Несмотря на паразитическую природу, упомянутую в CAT-DOS, в игре Образец 10 не может заразить игрока, чтобы навредить ему. * Запись в CAT-DOS об этом образце появляется только после 500 комнаты. ** В CAT-DOS есть две записи об образце: о старом Образце 10 и о новом. Шанс, что выпадет та или иная запись - 50%. * Это второй из двух образцов, имеющих скрытое послание с бинарным кодом, первый - Образец 11. ** Как ни странно, сообщение в бинарном коде противоречит сообщению, показываемому на экране смерти. * Вполне возможно, что нынешний "хозяин" Образца 10 - это Ассистент GL Labs, который писал, что "он\она пытался\-ась спрятаться от этой "штуки"" и что "что-то ползало по его\её коже". * Образец 10 похож на тварей из фильма "Нечто" (англ. "Thing") 1982 года. * Возможно Образец 10 является отсылкой к SCP-610. * Следует отметить, что первая форма напоминает Некроморфов из серии игр Dead Space, инопланетную расу паразитов, которая превращает человека-хозяина в смертоносное существо, похожее на зомби, которое, убив жертву, заражает её паразитом и создает еще одного некроморфа. |-|HD= Внешний вид У образца теперь есть анимация открытия рта. Геймплей Галлюцинации, кажется, отображаются быстрее, при этом без звука. Образец также движется быстрее, чем в оригинальной игре. Кроме того, вторая форма теперь наносит столько же урона, сколько и первая. Факты Если образцы отключены, Старый Образец 10 все еще появляется, и анимация разрыва его головы все еще воспроизводится, но больше ничего не происходит, и новый Образец 10 не появляется. |-|Галерея= CAT-DOS_Specimen_10_(new).png|Профиль в CAT-DOS Spec10.gif|Первая форма, рот закрыт Spec_10_2_anim.gif|Первая форма, рот открыт Spec_10_3_anim.gif|Вторая форма Spec10Substance.png|Желтая субстанция Specimen_10_death_screen.gif|Экран смерти Образца 10 Ezgif-1-40966546d8.gif|Наиболее близкий взгляд на Образец 10 Категория:Образцы